the rise and fall of dark Nathan
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: when GUN agent Nathan Murdoch's evil double is brought to his universe by the evil Dark Jordan he must work with his friends and his alternate self and his friends to defeat the dark duo and protect the one's they love from them. their will be explosions violence bad language and a pyromaniac best friend that's why this story is rated T.


Jedi master Nathan jack Murdoch was sneaking into a sith lord base chasing after alicia simpson who had been kidnapped by joel Osborn he was sneaking into the laboratory when he saw her next to Jordan and joel behind indestructible glass "awaken dark Nathan" Jordan sneered "get a load of this jedi" joel finished noticing him the capsule in front of him opened to reveal himself with red eyes and a red lightsaber "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nathan's doppelganger laughed evilly "dark Nathan here is your first blood" Jordan said throwing joel out and dark Nathan smiled "thanks" and ripped joel apart his blood and guts flying everywhere Nathan knew he had to stop his doppelganger he activated his lightsaber "Nathan no don't" Alicia screamed his dark doppelganger smiled activating his lightsaber "HAHAHAHAHA let's see how strong you are my loathsome copy" he said before attacking Nathan blocked parried and blocked again dark Nathan just kept up the assault as Nathan blocked each attack it was like he was duelling himself everytime the duelists slashed the other blocked or parried it was getting tiring "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" his dark doppelganger laughed hitting him with an orb of energy that drew blood all over him he was literally covered in his own blood "no Nathan no" alicia screamed again as Nathan fell to the ground unconscious dark Nathan went for the kill but alicia ran out and stood protective in front of him "out of the way foolish girl" dark Nathan yelled hitting her drawing blood sending her flying he went to kill Nathan but a white lightsaber cut his right arm off he turned to see grant Murdoch "you will not harm my son" dark Nathan smiled as Nathan regained consciousness alicia ran up to him in time for them both to see his dark doppelganger stab his father grant Murdoch fell an apologetic look now permanitly etched onto his face "NOOOOOOOO!" Nathan yelled sending emerald lightning which hit his dark doppelganger across the face sending him flying and knocking him out their was now a huge scar across his face "now they can tell us apart" Nathan told the girl he loved before they both grabbed grant's body and Nathan teleported the three to gun headquarters where several agents crowded around them grant was taken to the morgue so they could plan a funeral while Nathan and Alicia were escorted to the medical bay where Maria the hedgehog and tails got to work healing Nathan and Alicia's injuries and testing Alicia for any associated shock at seeing joel's brutal death seeing none only a love for Nathan who was currently enduring tails's questions "any medical history?" he asked "tails we've been through this questioning a million times" Nathan said like it was obvious "you've been here a million times?" alicia asked worried about him "yeah we see him almost twice a week always hunting sith lords nearly giving me heart attacks him and shadow" Maria answered speaking of shadow he entered the room ready to take his wife out to lunch he stopped when he saw Nathan and Alicia "what happened to you two?" he asked "oh the usual sith kidnap Alicia I follow them sith unveil new weapon I fight said weapon save Alicia and we both end up here but this time somebody gave Jordan the bright idea to create a clone of me has all my skills has all my moves we fight I get knocked out and covered in my own blood Alicia being the wonderful and lovely girl she is runs up to me she get's hit and sent flying dad shows up Alicia run's up to me said dark clone kills dad I hit the clone with emerald lighting creating a huge scar we grab dad's body and end up here" Nathan answered as Alicia blushed at Nathan's compliment. Shadow, tails and Maria bowed their heads for a minute before Shadow said "looks like Maria and I are your guardian's now" Nathan nodded "when I'm not hunting sith I'm on the TARDIS or out riding my birthday present from tails" Alicia raised an eyebrow "let me guess a motorbike that can turn into an extreme gear?" she said Nathan spluttered "I uh how did you find out?" he asked "I sometimes catch you riding it" Alicia said Nathan sighed "damn it I've been caught" shadow could not hold it in any longer as he burst into laughter tails soon following while Maria shook her head with an amused smile the commander walked in causing shadow and tails to stop laughing "agent shadow alchemist why am I getting reports of you stealing and killing?" he asked "hey Jordan created a dark doppelganger of me and I thought people would tell us apart with the huge scar I gave my doppelganger and the eyes he has red eyes I have green eyes okay commander" Nathan said rather irritated the commander put his hands up "ok sorry for accusing you how did he get the idea to clone you?" he asked "my guess he was watching attack of the clones again" Nathan answered "just like how you watched the star wars movies to get Anakin's sense of humour and obi-wans personality" Alicia said "yeah I see you've got the witty personality of Siri Tachi from reading the jedi apprentice series" Nathan shot back "you've got me there" Alicia replied surrendering the playful argument while the others watched in amusement "anyway I've heard you also have the 8th and 10th doctors personalitys" Alicia said "how do you know I watch doctor who?" Nathan asked "I saw you at hoyts on the day of the 50th anniversary" Alicia answered "let me guess you saw a different movie" Nathan answered "yep rather empty cause mostly everybody there saw the day of the doctor like you did I didn't see it because I've never watched doctor who" Alicia said airily Nathan, Shadow and Tails fell off their chairs "you've never watched doctor who" Shadow said scandalised "right we kidnap her and force her to watch an episode" Tails stated "agreed" Nathan and Shadow said at the same time all three had devious smiles "uh-oh that is the same smile they had when they found out I've never seen star wars or doctor who" Maria said to Alicia "so what happened" Alicia asked "they brought me to the TARDIS movie room tied me up and put on revenge of the sith and then the end of time part 1 and 2" Maria answered "then you became a star wars and doctor who fan" Alicia asked "hell yeah" Maria answered before the two started talking about Nathan and Shadow before bursting into solid laughter Nathan and Shadow slowly backed away from the two "run" Nathan asked "run" shadow answered before they both sped off in a graceful skate their jet shoes allowing them to run super fast "hey get back here you two" they heard the girls yell "split up" Nathan yelled as the two turned a different corner eventually meeting up by the pool "you think we lost them?" shadow asked but they were both grabbed by omega as the girls ran in "omega you traitor!" Nathan yelled as the girls tackled them sending the four into the pool the four of them emerged laughing "we haven't done that in years" Shadow said through solid laughter "we should do it more often" Nathan suggested before they agreed they were interrupted by a loud voice laugh "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" it was dark Nathan and Jordan Nicholas and they burst the door open Nathan and shadow activated their lightsaber/chaos sword the chaos was a lightsaber imbedded with pure chaos energy powered by a chaos crystal "DIE!" they both yelled before attacking Shadow fought Jordan and Nathan fought his doppelganger once again they crossed blades clashing and parrying each blade "I see you've gotten better faker but you are no match for the real thing" dark Nathan sneered "ha you're the faker here dark Nathan" Nathan shot back dodging and blocking each strike "hm I doubt we'll get simpson now we need to regroup and get her alone" Jordan hissed "hmph fine" dark Nathan muttered both retreating as GUN soldiers walked in and pointed their guns at him "seriously he had red eyes and a scar down his face I have green eyes and no scar" Nathan yelled "SO PUT YOUR FUCKING GUNS DOWN NOW SOLDIERS!" the soldiers put their guns down apologizing profusely not wanting to face nathan's wrath when they left the four sat in a meeting "alicia needs to be protected" Nathan said "I agree Jordan and your clone will not hesitate to get her when nobody's around" shadow said "so either I stay with one of you or one of you stay with me" Alicia said "or all three of us stay with you or you stay with us" Maria stated "I agree with that" Shadow said fearing if he disagreed he'd have to sleep on the couch "sure but not straight away I've got all of my old friends to convince to rejoin our secret army" Nathan said "alright where will we stay" Maria asked "stay with Alicia her mother knows and trusts you two" Nathan said "yeah she trusts you less" Alicia said wittily "why?" Nathan's voice was questioning and slightly hypnotic "because of that accident at graduation" she answered blushing and a bit mechanically Nathan remembered it well Nathan had fought off Jordan again when Jordan broke his leg and Alicia supported him up but he grabbed her breast on accident and with that her mother slapped him and he distinctively remembered saying making everybody laugh "have you got Jackie Tyler hidden in your arm?" the other three were laughing as they remembered it as well "alright good luck" Alicia said "oh and if the TARDIS shows up do not worry because I'll be staying in the TARDIS and hopefully avoiding your mother" Nathan said walking off "oh and when I show up ask me questions only I know if I don't know the answer and if the TARDIS is there get everybody aboard the Tardis and stay there" he called as he walked off "let's go" Shadow told them as they headed to her house. Nathan was riding his motorbike to the house of Michael john tracy his best friend and a member of his army he knew Michael was not at school attributing from the school still being rebuilt after Jordan and the sith nearly trashed the place but Cambridge campus had temporarily reopened until Mooroolbark campus was rebuilt they were currently renovating and rebuilding each room so with that thought he did the secret knock Michael opened the door pointing a gun at him "what year did we become best friends" Michael asked "2005 now put the fucking gun down you pyromaniac" Nathan answered. Michael was the master of pyrotechnics and loved blowing shit up mainly tanks as Michael put the gun down "let me guess the call to arms after Jordan sent that clone after Alicia" Michael said "how the fuck did you find out" Nathan said miffed "I have my ways now is she at her house with Shadow and Maria" Michael asked "yes this time no blowing stuff up" Nathan ordered Michael pouted but remembered the huge slap Alicia's mother gave them both after Michael blew up her shed and not to mention Nathan hitting him a thousand times afterwards "fine but it goes against the motto" Michael whined "what motto?" Nathan asked "I'm here to blow shit up" Michael proclaimed "just get on your motorbike and follow me to Luke's" Nathan growled as Michael brought out his bike and the two of them rode to the house of Luke hilston like at Michael's he used the secret knock and had a gun pointed at him "where did we meet?" luke asked "in kindergarten 2004" Nathan answered he turned the gun to Michael "what was the first thing you blew up after meeting me?" Luke asked him "it was the top oval cricket pitch" Michael said with a maniacal gleam in his eye Nathan hit him over the head "Michael we're not here to blow shit up we're here to tell him the army is reforming" Nathan hissed "let me guess the clone of you is the reason we are reforming"

Luke said "yeah" Nathan said "where are we meeting?" Luke asked "Alicia's house" Michael answered Luke winced "hopefully her mother doesn't slap you both again" he said "just get your motorcycle and let's go" Nathan ordered. Luke got his motor bike out and the three rode to the house of Caitlin and Samantha Barneveld again they were greeted by a gun "where did you fight Jordan after he kidnapped Alicia in grade 5?" Caitlin asked "on top of a moving train" Nathan answered "where did you take me on our first date?" Samantha asked Michael "I took you to see spider-man 3" Michael answered "when did we share our first kiss" Caitlin asked Luke "it was in grade 4 after Nathan fought Liam and Brandon Gubbels" Luke answered "let me guess that red eyed clone that showed up" Samantha asked "and your correct" Michael answered "where are we meeting?" Samantha continued "Alicia's house you two head there now we'll handle the rest of the recruiting" Nathan said before the two girls rode off on their bikes "right let's go" Nathan said as the three rode on to the house of Curtis Scanlon again a gun was pointed at them "when did the sith trash yarra hills?" He asked "a month ago" Nathan replied he turned the gun to Michael as Curtis's back shed exploded and Michael laughed maniacally "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKABOOMHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed "Michael" Nathan, Luke and Curtis groaned and Nathan slapped his friend in the head "you fucking idiot Tracy" Nathan hissed "as It says in my motto I'm here to blow shit up and I'm going to honour it and blow shit up" Michael said maniacally "let's get out of here before we get slapped" Luke said "agreed" Michael and Nathan said at the same time the four jumped on their motorbikes and sped to the house of Mikaela Gempton arriving a gun was then pointed at them "who did you fight after I was hypnotized in year 7" she asked "it was Jordan Nicholas, Jordan Bowes and Michael Livingston" Nathan answered as Michael blew up mikeala's pool shed "MICHAEL JOHN TRACY YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT WHEN WE GET TO ALICIA'S!" Nathan yelled "AS I SAID I'M HERE TO BLOW SHIT UP!" Michael yelled back "CAN'T IT WAIT TILL WE ENCOUNTER THE SITH!" Nathan argued "FINE" Michael yelled before the five people sped off to Kiah's house when they arrived a gun was pointed at them "who tried to kill me?" Kiah asked "Jordan Nicholas and Mary Gibson" Nathan answered she turned to Michael "why did you blow up my fathers shed?" she asked "because I am a pyromaniac HAHAHAHA" Michael said crazily as again Michael blew up her father's shed "GRRRRR MICHAEL JOHN TRACY STOP BLOWING SHIT UP OR I WILL CUT YOUR PRIVATES OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!" Nathan threatened Michael paled and the six rode off to Alicia's house Nathan did the secret knock and Alicia pointed a gun at him "when was the first time I was kidnapped?" she asked "2005 january 26th" Nathan answered "where did we go on our dates were not ruined?" Alicia asked "it was when I took you to see revenge of the sith, harry potter and the order of the phoenix, harry potter and the half blood prince and deathly hallows part 1 and 2" Nathan answered "when was our first kiss?" Alicia asked "2010 after I fought Jordan on top of the moving train" Nathan answered "what dummies did I usually suck on at naptime when we were put in the toddler room at busy kids child care centre?" Alicia asked as the last security question "you usually sucked on pink dummies and blue dummies and complained and reluctantly sucked on white dummies and green dummies" Nathan answered. Alicia opened the door and let them in Caitlin and Samantha immediately hugged Michael and Luke while Shadow and Maria welcomed Mikaela Curtis and Kiah, Gwen simpson soon walked in "uh-oh" Nathan and Michael whispered she soon slapped them both "what did we do this time?" they asked "that was for letting Alicia get kidnapped all the time" she told Nathan who sighed and looked down guiltily "your right it is my fault she get's kidnapped 24/7" he said sadly Gwen soon looked guilty at her words she then told Michael "that was for plotting to blow something up" Nathan glared at Michael "Don't you dare plot to blow anything up Michael" he said angrily "alright not that I mind visitors but what you doing here" Gwen asked "to protect Alicia and try to figure out why dark Nathan and Jordan want her" Maria answered "oh and figure out how Jordan cloned me" Nathan added "Michael a word" Nathan said dragging him out of the room before the rest heard shouting from the kitchen and an explosion from the shed "MICHAEL I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUT YOUR PRIVATES OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!" Nathan yelled "I GO BY MY MOTTO I'M HERE TO BLOW SHIT UP!" Michael yelled back "I DON'T CARE THE SITH WILL PROBERLY NOTICE THE EXPLOSIONS YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOUR RISKING ALICIA'S SAFETY!" Nathan yelled "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT CLONED AND HAD HIS FATHER KILLED!" Michael yelled back "OH YOU FUCKING BASTARD SHUT THE FUCK UP IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Alicia yelled joining Nathan's side of the argument "STAY OUT OF IT BITCH!" Michael yelled Nathan activated his lightsaber and held Michael in a force grip "APOLOGISE TO HER!" Nathan yelled clearly pissed off "NO!" Michael yelled "APOLOGISE OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR PRIVATES AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!" Nathan yelled "I'M SORRY ALRIGHT!" Michael yelled completely and utterly scared for his privates Nathan let him down and hit him over the head with a pizza tray "can we get on with it?" Nathan snapped while everybody thought_ note to self do not insult Alicia unless we want to incur Nathan's wrath_ then Gwen began to sweat "uh-oh" she whispered "what is it Gwen?" Shadow asked "her father and brother are verbally and physically abusive and they are due home in 3 2 1" Gwen said as the door opened "where is my slut of a daughter/sister" Daniel and Kevin Simpson yelled Nathan looked ready to kill "can we arrest them for abuse?" he whispered to Shadow "yep" shadow answered also looking ready to kill during her primary school years he formed a bond with the charming girl because she reminded him of Maria during their time on the ARK like Nathan reminded him of himself in the past they both silently and sneakily pulled a gun and their lightsabers out when the two walked in Nathan and Shadow pointed their weapons at the two abusers "Kevin and Daniel Simpson you both are under arrest for domestic abuse" they both said looking ready to kill "HMPH so GUN found out about our abuse" Daniel sneered "it seems so my son" Kevin sneered they pulled out guns and went to shoot Alicia but Shadow and Nathan shot first and the bullets embedded into their hands causing the two to drop their guns as Nathan teleported them to GUN'S holding cells he teleported back kicking Jordan Nicholas who he thought had just tried to kidnap Alicia "DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled Jordan turned and to both of their shock saw green eyes "what?" they both said in shock "who are you and why do you have my eyes" they both hissed "I'm Nathan Murdoch" Nathan said while the other occupant's of the room watched in shock still pointing guns at Jordan "I'm Jordan Murdoch" he said (**Jordan Nicholas-dark Jordan, Jordan-Jordan) **"what are you doing here?" Nathan asked curiously "I'm to find my friends and girlfriend and stop Nathan Nicholas" Jordan answered "does he look like me with red eyes" Nathan asked "why yes" Jordan answered "great the clone of me is actually me from another universe" Nathan said voice thick with sarcasm **(Nathan Murdoch-Nathan, Nathan Nicholas- dark Nathan) **"who are your friends?" Nathan asked "basically all of your friends but from my universe and my girlfriend is the Alicia from my universe" Jordan answered "the reason there are guns pointed at you because in this universe you are a massive asshole" Nathan said "so I'm evil in this universe got it" Jordan said "put the fucking guns down guys" Nathan said "he's not the massive asshole we know" meanwhile dark Nathan had sensed Jordan's arrival in this universe "shit just what I fucking need" he grumbled then he had a bright idea "so another universe's version of me and Murdoch's friends have arrived in this world" dark Jordan mused "yes my nemesis has showed up there's no doubt he'll join this universe's version of me and try to stop us" dark Nathan said in contempt "so what's your plan?" dark Jordan asked "since the Simpson of my universe is here you can easily seduce her and bring her to me while I seduce the Simpson of this universe after I use make up to hide the scarring and get green contact lenses you get green contact lenses as well I'll bring this universe's Alicia to you and you bring my universe's Alicia to me" dark Nathan explained "your plan has merit first we find your universe's Alicia" dark Jordan said "leave that to me once I find her I'll scare her in your direction and you must fight me off to gain her trust soon both Murdoch's will die HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the two evil ones laughed meanwhile the light siders discussed how to find Jordan's allies "there's no doubt dark Nathan would have sensed your arrival along with your friends and told dark Jordan" Nathan said "then they would plan to capture me from both universes" Alicia said Jordan put his head in his hands "I know that's we need to find her first she's a fighter but whenever she sees dark Nathan her first instinct to run because he's too strong to overcome" he said "then dark Jordan would trick her by fighting dark Nathan off"" Nathan finished "that's why we split up to find them Mikaela Curtis you two find your selves from my universe there is no doubt they will be together" Jordan said they both nodded and left to start their search "Shadow Maria you two go find your other selves they will show up at the same place check headquarters top to bottom first to see if they are there" Nathan said they nodded before chaos controlling to headquarters "Samantha take Michael to find your other selves and for fuck's sake make sure he doesn't blow anything up" Nathan ordered "what if he do's?" she asked "hit him with a piece of metal that hurts him but doesn't kill him" Jordan answered she nodded before dragging Michael away "Luke, Caitlin, Kiah take Alicia and find your other selves and Alicia, Kiah do not hesitate to slap Luke and Caitlin if they start making out" Nathan said to them the four left after Alicia kissed them both goodbye and for luck "what are we going to do?" Jordan asked "we find your Alicia so my Alicia won't have to kiss you again also to spoil dark Nathan and dark Jordan's plan and make them pissed off at us" Nathan answered rather cheerful at a chance of ruining the Sith's evil plot.

_Mikaela and curtis's search_

The two were currently searching the ruined Mooroolbark campus of Yarra Hills "Curtis why is Yarra Hills ruined?" Mikaela heard a voice that sounded like her say "I don't know my love" they heard a voice sounding like Curtis answer "we can answer that" Mikaela spoke up "the sith led by dark Jordan attacked and destroyed the place it was a vicious battle while we were in charge of getting everybody away from the school one boy Nathan Jack Murdoch fought back he was basically a one man army he suffered many injuries during the first half of the battle but that didn't stop him eventually dark Jordan got so angry he joined the battle and told his troops to shoot the escaping students about 50 students died all of the year 7s and 8s that pissed Nathan off he fought dark Jordan himself it was a long duel I thought he was going to die from his injuries but after Gun arrived Nathan won the duel before entering a month long coma now we are here to find you so we can help Nathan and Jordan Murdoch fight the sith led by dark Nathan and dark Jordan" Curtis explained "Jordan's here?" Mikaela asked "and what do you mean by dark Jordan?" Curtis asked "yes Jordan Murdoch is in this universe and dark Jordan is the Jordan from this universe he is total bastard" Curtis answered "now the question is what do we call ourselves to tell each other apart?" Mikaela asked "how about one of us is called Miki" Mikaela suggested "agreed your called Miki" Mikaela said "alright" Mikaela(Miki) said "now just call one of us Scanland" the two Curtises said "let's return to base" Miki said the other three nodded before heading back to Alicia's house.

_With Shadow and Maria_

Shadow and Maria were searching through the second last floor of Gun Headquarters when they found them the two Shadow's walked up to each other waved their hands did many different expression's and then Shadow 1 commented "this is really weird" Shadow 2 then said "agreed" before the two looked at each other and burst into laughter while the two Maria's shook their heads "honestly you two" they both said "come on let's take them to Alicia's house and explain everything there" Maria 1 said "alright Maria" Shadow 1 said the two Shadows sobered up they put an arm around their Maria's and chaos controlled away.

_With Michael and Samantha._

Michael and Samantha were searching at Samantha's high school Oxley collage when they saw an explosion "Michael" Samantha asked "this time it was not me" Michael said confused then they heard Samantha's voice yell "DAMNIT MICHAEL!" "HEY!" Michael yelled they saw their other selves jump "nice explosion let me guess extra boom gunpowder" Michael complimented the other Michael nodded "thank you" he said "let's just get them to base" Samantha 1 said "agreed before they blow something up" Samantha 2 said before the two Samantha's dragged the two Michael's away both whining that they did not blow another thing up.

_With Luke Caitlin Alicia And Kiah_

They were at mount lilydale when they found Luke Caitlin and Kiah from Jordan's universe "there is no time for snogging" Kiah 2 yelled "I agree with you" Kiah 1 and Alicia agreed "what the who are you where are we?" the three said "we'll explain at the base" Alicia said before they led them back to Alicia's house.

_With Nathan and Jordan._

They were scaling the rooftops of billanook collage when they saw her Jordan held his breath this was his Alicia "miss Simpson I'm honoured you'd pay a visit" dark Nathan sneered "Nathan Nicholas" she whispered "leave her alone Nicholas" Jordan yelled swinging on a nearby rope black lightsaber activated when dark Jordan showed up Nathan jumped down "did you miss me" Nathan said wittily "you had to ruin everything didn't you murdochs" dark Nathan and dark Jordan sneered "it's our job" they both said back "get her to home base" Nathan whispered as he pulled out father's Lightsaber activating it along with his black bladed weapon "good luck Nathan" Jordan said grabbing Alicia "Alicia would you care to join me for a run?" Jordan asked "of course Jordan hopefully you can explain about what happened" Alicia answered before the two ran off "now then where were we" Nathan said "HMPH this universe's Alicia will never love you" dark Nathan sneered "bring it" Nathan said simply dark Jordan attacked bringing his lightsaber against Nathan's black one as white blade clashed against red-white blade blades sizzling against each other the three entered a saberlock "both Alicia's will be ours and Jordan and you will both be dead" dark Jordan sneered "never" Nathan snarled using emerald lightning blinding them and Nathan left quickly arriving at Alicia's house taking his Alicia into his arms like Jordan was doing with his Alicia "I love Alicia Simpson" Nathan said truthfully "I love you too Nathan Murdoch" Alicia said back equally truthful before the two kissed like Jordan and his Alicia kissed as well Nathan then realized it dark Nathan was not his alternate self Jordan was that was the reason they got along so well like dark Nathan got along with dark Jordan so well they were parallel selves same power same everything well in his and dark Jordan's case looks "uh oh" he muttered as they broke apart "what is it" Alicia asked "dark Nathan and dark Jordan are alternate selves meaning they have the same skills and same power while Jordan and I are alternate selves we have the same skills and same power our power matches theirs meaning Jordan and I are the only ones who can kill them this war ends when Jordan and I kill dark Nathan and dark Jordan" Nathan said and he could see Jordan explain to his Alicia as well they were interrupted by the television turning on and dark Jordan's voice say "people of Mooroolbark listen very carefully unless you hand over Alicia and Sarah Simpson dark Nathan and I will kill you all you have half an hour to bring them to us at billanook collage or you will die Nathan murdoch Jordan murdoch try and stop us if you can HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" jordan's alicia asked "what does he mean buy Sarah Simpson" "your cover name" Jordan answered "so what do we do" Alicia asked "I don't know" Nathan answered "you have to give us up" Sarah said "what no" Jordan said "you have to if you don't want people dead" Alicia said sadly "or we go there and fight" Michael suggested "you two just want to blow something up" Nathan replied "you know us" they replied Nathan put his head in his hands and muttered "unfortunately" "so what's the plan?" Miki asked "if we get GUN'S help we can fight them" Nathan said "if they don't fucking shoot at us" shadow said "good point that's why you and Maria will deal with that while Jordan and I will distract the dark duo while the others are our last line of defence Michaels if you see us and we don't answer the security questions correctly blow them up" Nathan ordered "sure" they said insanely "who gave me the idea to befriend a crazy pyromaniac" Nathan and Jordan both muttered before leaving to confront their dark selves "where are they?" the dark duo asked "not here but today at the end of this battle two shall stand and two shall fall" Nathan and Jordan yelled "and you two shall fall" the dark duo sneered attacking in a frenzy the two Jedi blocked and parried eventually splitting up dark Nathan vs Jordan and dark Jordan vs Nathan. _Dark Nathan vs Jordan _

Dark Nathan was attacking Jordan with a vengeance hoping to weaken his defences "you can not win dark" Jordan yelled over the clashing blades "you sure about that" dark Nathan shot back speeding up his attacks Jordan blocked them all until they both sped past each other and they both fell to the ground "NO!" Nathan yelled running to his other self "win it for the Alicia's Nathan" Jordan gasped dying at the same time as dark Nathan "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA one hero down" dark Jordan cackled evilly "Jordan Nicholas today you will die" Nathan yelled light sabres activated "no no no you will die" dark Jordan snarled attacking driving Nathan back Nathan blocking with ease forcing dark Jordan back with a kick to the chest who retaliated with a force blast sending Nathan flying and causing blood to fall from his head arms and legs he still stood defiant despite the blood he was losing "impossible losing that much blood should kill you" dark Jordan breathed in shock "I'm still alive because I have something worth living for" Nathan yelled "what Alicia you live for her?" dark Jordan sneered "yes I do" Nathan yelled charging and attacked in a flurry unaware that the news was broadcasting the battle "it appears that Jordan Murdoch and dark Nathan are dead now it is a fight to the death between world renowned hero Nathan Murdoch and Sith lord Jordan Nicholas" the news reporter told the world as Nathan and dark Jordan continued their battle clashing and parrying each other's blades with a vengeance "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA your dying Murdoch admit it your losing too much blood to li-" dark Jordan's triumphant laugh was cut short by Nathan's light sabre decapitating him "you lose you murderous bastard" Nathan hissed as he picked up Jordan 's body and carried him back to Alicia's house he banged his head on the door 4 times and the door opened as he collapsed "it's over" he said dying "no please don't die please" Alicia begged tears falling "I'm sorry Alicia I love you" Nathan groaned out and his body disappeared as he became one with the force that night he witnessed his own funeral as a force ghost and the next morning witnessed their alternate selves returning to their dimension with Jordan's body "have a good life Alicia Simpson I will wait for you in the netherworld" Nathan said and only Alicia heard as Nathan's force ghost faded away and peace fell upon the world. Shadow and Tails went through with their plan and forced Alicia to watch doctor who and she was now a fan of doctor who she watched the show with them and a photo of him she never married and died trained as a jedi by Shadow and reunited with Nathan in the netherworld of the force.


End file.
